Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detonator harness unit for use in providing a detonator harness in combination with other such units, and to a method of making a detonator harness unit.
Harnesses for supplying activating voltage to an array of detonators received in respective bores in a working face of a mine, for example, a gold mine, the bores receiving explosive charges, are, when stored in the mine, for subsequent use, subject to damage by the ingress of moisture. The present invention is intended to provide a detonator harness unit which can be stored with impunity in a damp environment.